Incidente medico
by AyeshaSH
Summary: legolas enferma y es llevado al medico


Incidente médico Por: LG  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas y Aragorn pertenecen a Tolkien, el resto es obra y gracia mia.  
  
A/N: Creo que mi lesión en la mano afectó de algún modo mi cerebro.No me pregunten como, pero de alguna manera Legolas y Aragorn han llegado a nuestro siglo. Creo que eso se llama técnicamente AU (Alternate Universe), según mis conocimientos en slash recientemente adquiridos (gracias, Jun)  
  
***  
  
- "¡Legolas, mírame cuando te hablo!", exclamó airado Aragorn.  
  
El elfo levantó el rostro, desafiante.  
  
- "¡No voy! Soy un elfo y no necesito medicinas humanas..."  
  
- "Pero te caíste de un árbol, y puedes tener el tobillo fracturado"  
  
- "Hijo de Arathorn, olvidas que soy un elfo...no me caí...la rama se rompió. Los árboles de aquí no son iguales a los de la Tierra Media", los ojos del elfo relampaguearon de furia al recordarle Aragorn el vergonzoso incidente del día anterior.  
  
- "Ayer no pensabas eso, cuando me pediste algo para aliviarte el dolor", repuso Aragorn, tratando de razonar con el elfo.  
  
- "Pero ya no lo necesito. Estoy bien, sólo debo descansar un poco", contestó Legolas, suavizando la voz. Sabía que Aragorn actuaba así porque estaba preocupado, pero él era un príncipe y no se rebajaría a pedir ayuda. Además, no deseaba que nadie se enterase que había caído de un árbol.  
  
- "Mayor razón para que te vea el médico. Escucha, amado mío, hice una cita para ti. Te verá un médico anciano y bondadoso, como Gandalf"  
  
- "¡No y no!", exclamó Legolas. No deseaba admitir que no podía caminar, eso habría sido lo más humillante para un guerrero como él.  
  
Aragorn se arrodilló junto al sillón donde estaba recostado el elfo, y suavemente lo besó en los labios. Legolas se dejó atrapar por esa caricia y abrió la boca, que fue invadida inmediatamente por la lengua de su amante, que se inclinó sobre él. El elfo rodeó el cuello de Aragorn con sus brazos, mientras se hundía más y más en las sensaciones que creaba el mortal. Por un momento olvidó el dolor en su tobillo. De pronto, sus manos fueron aprisionadas con unas esposas, unos fuertes brazos lo alzaron, tomándolo completamente desprevenido, y se encontró siendo llevado por Aragorn hacia la puerta.  
  
- "¡Déjame mortal! ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme así?", gritó Legolas, pataleando para soltarse, pero Aragorn lo tenía bien sujeto y lo llevó hacia el taxi que los aguardaba.  
  
Legolas comenzó a gritar maldiciones en élfico intentando a viva fuerza soltarse y arrojarse del vehículo, por lo que Aragorn le colocó también una mordaza y lo sujetó firmemente. El taxista miraba por el espejo retrovisor "¡Vaya día¡, otro par de lunáticos que me ha tocado llevar, ¿dónde será la fiesta de disfraces?", decía para sus adentros.  
  
- "¡Legolas, es por tu bien! Después me lo agradecerás, no seas obstinado"  
  
- "mmmm mmmm mmmm"  
  
Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde tenía su consultorio el médico. Aragorn se bajó primero.  
  
- "¿Vamos?", le dijo al elfo que obstinadamente había cerrado los ojos.  
  
- "mff mfff mfff"  
  
- "Está bien. Tú lo quisiste así", dijo el montaraz abriendo la otra portezuela y sacándolo. Legolas no podía ofrecer mucha resistencia esposado y el dolor en el tobillo no lo dejaba moverse bien.  
  
El elfo dejó de protestar, completamente humillado cuando Aragorn lo puso sobre su hombro, como si de un fardo se tratase. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, como si así todo desaparecería y volvería a estar en casa.  
  
En la puerta del consultorio, Aragorn lo depositó en el suelo.  
  
- "Ven, Legolas, será sólo un momento, lo prometo"  
  
Pero el elfo se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Le dolía demasiado el tobillo y no podía caminar. Aragorn le quitó las esposas y la mordaza, recibiendo una sarta de improperios en élfico, de modo que lo dejó allí parado, pues ya había notado que no podría caminar, ni mucho menos huir.  
  
La recepción era amplia y bien iluminada. Las paredes estaban adornadas con varios afiches médicos, los muebles eran de cuero y estaban ocupados tan sólo por un niño, de unos seis años, que jugaba con un videojuego de bolsillo. El escritorio de la recepcionista estaba inmaculadamente limpio y ella escribía muy concentrada en la computadora. Aragorn se adelantó unos pasos.  
  
- "¡Ejém!"  
  
La recepcionista levantó la cabeza. Era una muchacha muy agraciada, se dijo Aragorn, tenía el cabello largo hasta casi la cintura, como Legolas, pero de un tono rojizo, obviamente artificial. Su rostro era ovalado y perfectamente simétrico, la naris respingada y la boca sensual. Unos hermosos ojos verde agua, realzados por el abundante maquillaje, hacían ese rostro difícil de olvidar.  
  
- "Dígame señor", respondió ella, con una voz melodiosa que le hizo recordar de pronto a su elfo herido.  
  
- "Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y Heredero de Isildur. He venido para que atiendan a mi amigo", dijo Aragorn irguiéndose imponente.  
  
- "Ah, sí. Señor Arathorn, yo tomé su llamada. Mi nombre es Tiffany y estoy para servirle. Pero, ¿dónde está el paciente?", preguntó ella poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. Aragorn no pudo dejar de notar su agraciada figura ya que el diminuto y escotado vestido rosa que ella llevaba casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.  
  
- "¿Aragorn?", dijo una voz familiar. Legolas se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, hasta donde había llegado cojeando.  
  
- "Déjeme ayudarlo, señor", dijo rápidamente Tiffany, acercándose a Legolas.  
  
Aragorn se adelantó y lo tomó en brazos, depositándolo en una silla que había en frente del escritorio. ¡Esa mujer no tocaría su elfo!  
  
- "Mi nombre es Tiffany, señor??..."  
  
- "Legolas", dijo el elfo sonriendo y estrechando la mano que ella le ofrecía.  
  
De pronto el niño alzó la vista y se levantó gritando  
  
- "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Un duende! ¡Un duende!"  
  
A los gritos se abrió la puerta del consultorio y salió su madre junto a un atractivo joven de bata blanca.  
  
- "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
- "¡Míralo mamá! ¡Mira sus orejas! Es un duende!", decía el niño apuntando con el dedo hacia Legolas.  
  
Aragorn se puso de pie entre el infante y su elfo.  
  
- "¡No es un duende! Es un elfo de los bosques y príncipe del reino de Mirkwood y no toleraré esa clase de insultos! ¡Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isiuldur y me llaman Elessar Piedra del Elfo!", exclamó indignado Aragorn blandiendo su espada.  
  
Legolas lo miraba embelesado. Se veía tan majestuoso así, tan enfurecido...sus cabellos despeinados y sucios y la barba crecida lo hacían aún más atractivo a sus ojos. El elfo suspiró.  
  
La madre y el niño huyeron despavoridos apenas vieron la espada, prometiéndose ella nunca más volver a pisar ese consultorio de locos. A duras penas consiguieron el joven y Tiffany calmar a Aragorn, que finalmente enfundó a Andúril y aceptó tomar asiento junto a su elfo.  
  
- "Permítame presentarme, soy el doctor Ibáñez, estoy reemplazando al doctor Morales que se encuentra delicado de salud", dijo el joven, sonriendo a Aragorn, pero la sonrisa se le marchitó en los labios al ver la fiera mirada del montaraz.  
  
En cambio, Legolas le sonrió con dulzura. Le agradaba más la idea de que lo atienda ese joven en lugar del viejito bondadoso que había dicho Aragorn.  
  
El doctor continuó.  
  
- "Ahora, por favor tengan la bondad de dar a Tiffany los datos del paciente, y yo lo esperaré en el consultorio", y desapareció rápidamente, pues el montaraz lo ponía nervioso.  
  
- "Señor, debo llenar algunos datos en su historia clínica", dijo Tiffany dirigiéndose al elfo.  
  
- "Por supuesto", contestó Legolas sin apartar la mirada del escote de ella.  
  
- "Nombre completo"  
  
- "Legolas Hojaverde"  
  
- "¿Edad?"  
  
- "3169" - "¿Qué?"  
  
- "3269. No debes rebajarte la edad, Legolas", dijo severamente Aragorn, y continuó a manera de explicación ante la atónita mirada de Tiffany - "es un elfo"  
  
Ella anotó "3269 (helfo)" en la ficha. "Será un largo día", suspiró y continuó preguntando.  
  
- "¿Lugar de nacimiento?"  
  
- "Reino de Mirkwood"  
  
- "¿Ubicación?"  
  
- "La Tierra Media, mundo de Arda"  
  
- "¿Ocupación?"  
  
- "..."  
  
- "¿Ocupación?"  
  
- "Señorita, Legolas es un príncipe, verá, el no necesita ocuparse de nada más que de asuntos de príncipe", aclaró Aragorn.  
  
Tiffany, resignada, anotó "príncipe" en el recuadro.  
  
- "¿Ha padecido fracturas o lesiones anteriormente?"  
  
- "Jamás, soy un elfo, no un vulgar mortal", exclamó Legolas indignado.  
  
Tiffany dio por terminado el interrogatorio, dejando casi la mitad de la ficha sin llenar. ¡Era imposible!.  
  
- "Bien, ahora llamaré al doctor"  
  
El doctor salió y juntos llevaron a Legolas, tomándolo de ambos brazos para ayudarlo a caminar. Aragorn se puso inmediatamente de pie, pero fue frenado por el doctor, quien también era alto y fornido como él.  
  
- "Déjenos, por favor, tenemos muchos pacientes con este tipo de lesiones y sabemos muy bien cómo tratarlas. No deseará que empeore, ¿verdad?", dijo el doctor.  
  
- "Claro que no, pero iré con él"  
  
- "Aragorn, será sólo un momento. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?", dijo inocentemente Legolas. Eso sería más divertido de lo que imaginaba.  
  
Y antes de que Aragorn pudiera responder, le cerraron la puerta del consultorio en las narices. No le quedó más remedio que esperar, nervioso. Personalmente había consultado el aspecto físico y edad de cada uno de los médicos que llamó y para su mala suerte, el elegido se enfermaba y ponían a esa especie de Adonis a reemplazarlo. La próxima vez preguntaría también por la salud del médico. Ah, y también por el aspecto de la recepcionista, no le había gustado cómo esa Tiffany miraba a su elfo.  
  
Resignado, Aragorn se concentró en oír todo lo que ocurría al interior del consultorio.  
  
***  
  
Dentro del consultorio había una camilla, donde fue depositado Legolas con cuidado. Tiffany lo ayudó a despojarse de sus botas, arrancándole un grito de dolor que fue oído por Aragorn.  
  
El doctor revisaba la ficha. Luego se acercó al elfo y le dijo sonriente:  
  
- "Legolas, yo soy Armando y te curaré esa lesión, pero debes explicarme cómo te la hiciste"  
  
El elfo enrojeció, mirando a un punto indefinido sobre el techo.  
  
- "La rama se rompió.los árboles ya no son como antes."  
  
- "¿Caíste de un árbol?"  
  
- "La rama se rompió."  
  
- "Bien, ¿desde qué altura?"  
  
- "dos metros", respondió el humillado elfo, casi en un susurro  
  
- "Está bien. Ahora te tomaremos una placa y veremos la extensión del daño. ¿te gustan las pastillas de menta?"  
  
- "."  
  
Mientras esperaban el resultado de la placa, el doctor y Tiffany contaban a Legolas anécdotas de los pacientes y el elfo reía. Aragorn estaba cada vez más nervioso al oir la melodiosa risa del elfo, seguida por otra risa que sólo podía ser de Tiffany.  
  
Luego que trajeron las placas, Armando examinó la lesión.  
  
- "Es una fisura leve", informó, - "pero me temo que tendremos que enyesarte"  
  
- "¿Enyesarme?"  
  
- "Sí, sólo así sanarás. Pero debes quitarte los pantalones para poder trabajar mejor"  
  
Tiffany empezó a preparar el yeso, mientras el doctor ayudaba a Legolas a despojarse de sus pantalones.quedando mudo de sorpresa por un momento.el elfo no llevaba ropa interior.  
  
Aragorn paseaba en ese instante junto a la puerta y oyó algo sobre pantalones. Aunque sabía que era algo poco digno de un rey, pegó la oreja a la puerta.  
  
En ese momento, Tifanny y el doctor desinfectaban la superficie de la herida con alcohol yodado.  
  
- "¡Ay, ay, eso está frío!", se quejó Legolas  
  
- "Pronto estará mejor, al entrar en contacto con tu piel, tomará tu temperatura", respondió el doctor.  
  
Luego Tiffany colocó el algodón  
  
- "Sí, sí, está mucho mejor así ¡ qué suave es ¡"  
  
Luego colocaron las vendas de yeso, humedecidas previamente.  
  
- "¿Qué es eso húmedo?", preguntó el elfo  
  
- "No te preocupes, se pondrá duro en un instante, pero no debes moverte o te lastimarás más de lo necesario"  
  
- "No me moveré. ¡ Ya lo siento endurecerse ¡ ¡ Es maravilloso ¡"  
  
De pronto sintieron un gran estrépito y la puerta se vino abajo, mostrando al Heredero de Isildur con la espada desenvainada de nuevo.  
  
- "¡ Nadie debe tocar a mi elfo ¡ ¡ Aléjense de él ¡" rugió adelantándose.  
  
- "Pero Aragorn, ellos me están enyesando.", trató de explicar Legolas  
  
- "Señor Arathorn, es sólo yeso, ¿ve usted? Es inofensivo", dijo Tiffany tocando el yeso de la pierna de Legolas, endurecido casi del todo.  
  
- "¡ Apártate de él, mujerzuela ¡"  
  
- "Está bien, señor Arathorn, no lo tocaremos. Puede usted llevárselo.le recetaré pastillas para el dolor y lo puede traer en tres días.tome, aquí tiene la receta", dijo el doctor alcanzándole con mano temblorosa la receta.  
  
Aragorn tomó el papel y alzó a Legolas nuevamente, a pesar de sus protestas, llevándoselo en el hombro de nuevo. El elfo ni siquiera protestó.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa, Aragorn depositó a su elfo en la cama que compartían. Sus ojos aún despedían chispas. La imagen de aquel médico y su asistente tocando a su elfo volvían a su mente una y otra vez.  
  
- "Legolas, ¿qué hiciste?"  
  
- "Te he ofendido, mi señor", respondió él, bajando los párpados. Sabía cuán posesivo podía ser Aragorn y también que era inútil discutir con él.  
  
- "Pues sí, pequeño elfo. Debería darte unas buenas nalgadas, pero en lugar de eso, tengo en mente algo mejor", respondió Aragorn con una maliciosa sonrisa. Luego apagó todas las luces, dejando al elfo sumido en la oscuridad más absoluta.  
  
- "¿Aragorn? .. ¿Aragorn?"  
  
Pero él nada le respondió. Sigilosamente se despojó de sus ropas, quedando desnudo y se arrojó sobre el indefenso elfo, atacando sin piedad su carne con su ansiosa boca.  
  
- "Oh, Aragorn!"  
  
- "Dime, ¿es esto mejor que ese tal Armando?", dijo Aragorn hundiendo el rostro nuevamente en la parte más sensible de su amado.  
  
- "Si, mi señor. Nunca tendrás igual"  
  
- "Ohhhhh", gemía Legolas al sentirse invadido por el apasionado Aragorn.  
  
Varias horas duró aquel intercambio amoroso, pues el heredero de Isildur deseaba reafirmar su posesión sobre la hermosa criatura que gemía bajo su cuerpo. Cuando al fin cayó exhausto, Legolas se abrazó de él, besándolo y susurró suavemente en su oído:  
  
- "Mi señor, ¿cuándo me llevas al doctor nuevamente?"  
  
FIN 


End file.
